Team Overview Screen
Minions Screen In your minion screen, you'll receive some basic information of your current team. *In the green box, besides the level, you have the actual name, health and energy. (Note: the health and energy bars may seem somewhat glitched: they will appear almost empty -like above- especially for high-level minions; but it is only due to the odd way the game processes outside-battle healing. It says that your minions are healed when passing by one of those healing dolmens, yet if you take on another battle without passing by one, your minions will still be in top fighting shape. So don't mind those bars...) *In the yellow box, you can see the gem status. The number of available gem slots depends on your game progress and evolution of your minion. A used gem slot is ticked. (Note: these slots may sometimes appear glitched too, for instance after switching gems or unlocking new slots, but it's just the appearance...) '' *In the red box, you identify your minions stat affinity. Each minion you receive gets a random +5% bonus in one of its stats. It is represented by the symbol of the matching color in your minion detail screen. If you equip your minion with a gem of the stat it has an affinity for, or increase this stat with a skill (passive or active), the +5% bonus will be recalculated after adding all the bonus parameters to the minion's natural stat, which turns out slightly to your advantage. ''(Note: the white sign in the symbol is the same for one given stat; it's just for the stat to be more recognizable, I guess...) '' *''Ahem, guess what... there is yet another one glitch with this screen: after swapping a minion for another and going back to this screen, and then clicking on another minion's information, you might be able to see a superimposition of the previous and current minions' pictures, as the non-selected minions' information fade slightly; it does not seem to have any consequence at all. Besides, something similar happens sometimes to the Gem Screen: after taking off a gem from a minion, the empty slot might still display the stat bonus of the gone gem; however, it is not important either, as the phantom bonus does not affect the minion stats anyway... *After clicking on a minion's information, you can either access its Detail Screen or the Skill Screen. Details Screen From here, you can still see the minion's basic information, plus the Experience bar; you also get the option to rename your minion if you want, up to 16 characters. And you can access 3 sub-menus. Stats Displaying the type(s) of the minion, and its stats, with the affinity bonus (the number displayed in this gauge is the actual stat, already calculated with the 5% bonus): *'Health': measures how much damage a minion can take; must not reach 0, at the risk of a Fatality (irreversible in battle, except for foes in a graveyard field...) ; *'Energy': indispensable to use skills; if the minion has not enough energy left to use any of its moves, it will be obligated to use Desperation (last resort move: puny damage and heavy recoil damage...) ; *'Attack': combined with the power of a damaging skill to determine the base damage dealt to the opponent ; *'Healing': combined with the power of a healing skill to determine the amount healed for the targeted ally(ies), or the extra Health added for a shielding skill ; *'Speed': Sets the order of action of each minion on the battlefield for the turn, by descending order of priority according to Speed value . Bug: There is an anomaly affecting the Energy stat of minions when equipping them with an Energy bonus from a gem: in short, the bonus will actually apply at 150% of the displayed gem value. See also: Rankings Moves Displaying the moves the minion currently knows, with their full description. Gems Displaying the 4 gem slots of the minion: *'Empty': for you to add a gem to the minion ; *'Full': already equipped gem that you can unequip from the minion, swap for another gem (leading to gem inventory), or leave as is ; *'Locked': to unlock through Growth of the minion (one slot per "evolution", except for one case); or if need be, by visiting the Host website as suggested; or else ununlockable at all (one particular minion never gets to obtain four usable slots...) *''Note: there's another little glitch here: while swapping equipping and unequipping gems swiftly, you may come across the inconvenience of the gem inventory not popping up when called; you can get round this glitch however, provided you remember the aspect of the inventory screen: even if it did not appear, the screen is actually here, so you will be able to interact with it by clicking the right spot (I recommend aiming slightly left up away from the 'Return' button on the minion's gem screen, to get outta this mess)'' *''Edit: this glitch has been noticed with other menus ; so if ever you run into it, once again, try to click on the exit button (or one calling up another menu), and that should fix it. See Known Bugs...'' See also: Gems Note that you can navigate from one minion's Detail Screen to another one's without exiting, by clicking the small grey arrows above and beside the screen. Skill Tree Screen Here you first access (for a newly acquired minion) the specialization screen, where you choose to invest skill points in one of the three trees, starting with the corresponding introduction skill. Then you access the tree itself, where you can further spend skill points, or reset all of them which will lead you back to the specialization screen of the minion. For more details, see Minion Abilities, Skills, or the specific page of a minion, starting from Here. Category:Gameplay